Consequences
by Hannahhere
Summary: Harry and Sirius dissapear with the death of Lily and James. Now with time past Harry has come into his own and will reenter the wizarding world. AU
1. Godrics Hollow

A/N - somethings i don't know how to spell and I'm just too lazy to get up and get out the books and figure out how to spell every other word so if it really bothers you then tell me and I will change it. Other than that I'm good to go so this is my first fan fic crosses fingers lets hope its half way decent . . . i'll let you decide that. 

Chapter One - Only One Left

Sirius apperated infront of the house he knew so well, a house that he considered home more than anywhere else he had ever lived. This house had contained the very people who had saved him, saved the Sirius from the person he knew he would have became if those inside this house had not been there for him, had not supported his whole heartedly. They had taken him in when he had no where else to go, they had loved him like a son. Now their son and his best friend and his family were inside this house and now he wished they were any where but there. The sky was dark and menancing as he hurridly approched the front door wishing against hope that he would find James, Lily and baby Harry inside playing and laughing like always. Opening the door it opened with out a noise and everything inside the house was silent.

"James! Lily!" Sirius cried out rushing into the kitchen but it was dark and he could not see where he was going and soon enough his foot caught on something lying on the floor, somewhere where there had never been anything before. Stumbling he fell and was feeling what he had fallen onto when he stiffined and squinted into the dim light. Gasping he saw what he had not wanted to see, his best friend James Potter lying still and frozen face first on the ground. "No." he wispered defiantly "No." by this time he was sobbing hystericly "I'm so sorry Prongs. I failed you. I failed Lily and Harry. I should have been your secret keeper. It was Peter it was Peter all along. Why didn't i see it Prongs why didn't i see it?" he questioned. He knew now what had happened that Peter had betrayed them and gone to Voldemort there was no other possible . Carefully he shifted moving along the kitchen as he bumped into a second body with a slightly smaller build then the first. "Lily," sirius choked out "I'm so sorry Lily, so sorry It's all my fault"  
Crack  
A lound sound resounded throughout the house startling Sirius. Stiffening and then listening harder Sirius heard noises comeing from upstairs. Carefully, not knowing what to expect he crept up each stair avoiding ones that creaked. At the top of the stairs he paused waiting for a sound to indicated where whoever it was was. And soon enough he heard a small sound coming from what was Harry's nursery. Slowly he moved across the hall to the door and getting his wand at the ready he forced open the door.

Dun dun dun - well maybe, for the first couple days i'll be updating everything i have written and then when school starts i'll slow down. i know i know it's pretty short but i wanted a cliffe if that was even one. any way i will update tomaro at the latest. review!

luv ya mykneazle


	2. Dissapear

Ok my second chapter - well people still havent reviewed but i supose thats cuz it hasn't even gotten to the good part yet this is like the intro, well it would still modivate me more so please R&R o and e-mail me if u want

Chapter Two - Dissapear

"Petigrew" Sirius growled warningly. "I never expected to see you again. I would have thought you'd disappear after all that you did to Lily and James, I'm surprised you could even bare to show your face here again."

"Disappear," Petigrew sneered "I have the protection of the Dark Lord, and now this boy has taken that away, too bad he won't survive much longer." Petigrew stood next to Harry's cradle in the small butt comfy nursery that Lily and James decorated themselves just years ago. Sirius could still see their vibrant faces as they decided what went where and what colors and so on and so forth. They had been so excited and their faces glowed with anticipation of the child growing inside of Lily. And now that happiness that seemed so natural had been wiped away but would or could it ever be replaced was the question that no one could answer.

All Sirius could comprehend was that Harry was alive and he was well and that someone was threatening his existence. All the signs of sadness and weariness that had appeared on his face were gone and only anger remained for the one person Sirius hated the most in the world. His face was red and his heart pounded in his chest. So much had happened already. Sirius's face paled as Petigrew raised his wand and pointed at the cradle with the hanging barn animals that would play a sweet lullaby if you turned it on, and, at the only living Potter. He started to say the deadly incantation but at the prospect of losing Harry, Sirius's Arora training kicked in and Sirius said that only curse that came to his mind.

"Imperio." Sirius said as forcefully and as powerfully as possible. The avada kedavra curse unfinished because of the controlling spell Sirius had cast to freeze Peter lit up the room before fading away harmlessly. Sirius could not think straightly and at a time with his best friend's betrayer, someone he thought he could trust, at his mercy, it is was not good. As Sirius thought more and more on this he started to bid his fantasies onto Petigrew. He was there for hours as if in a trance caused by rage. When he finally awoke and realized what he had done, as much as petigrew deserved it, he felt extremely and utterly guilty.

Pulling the crying, he didn't and couldn't remember when he had started crying, Harry out of his crib he held him tight to his chest as he appeareated out of Godric's Hollow and to his flat. The money for the Aura position is livable and the money his family left him (unwilling of course) gave him enough to live well on. He knew he could not stay there would be a lot of rumors and speculation. Did Voldemort take Harry to raise him himself did he kill him did Sirius kill him or take him? Everyone thought he was the Potter's secret keeper and they would think he killed Petegrew which he did but for all the wrong reasons.

Sirius conjured a crib and carefully set the sleeping baby into the crib. He set to the task of shrinking and packing his things. He worked quickly and efficiently knowing any time Auros could show up and arrest him. He could not take the chance there was too much evidence against hi. The only thing left that mattered to him was his godson, he would give Harry a home and love.

Sirius whipped out his wand as someone appeareated next to him. The person was a young middle aged woman only and inch or tow shorter than Sirius's 6'3. She was slim with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her face was wet with tear and her robe, with silver embroidery, now in fashion, was wrinkled as if her had slept in them.

"Bella" Sirius whispered as he saw her.

"Why Sirius, why, I don't understand. You love them. James is like a brother to you." Arabella walked blindly toward him throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"Shhhh" He whispered to her "I would never do anything to hurt them. You know that." Arabella nodded into his chest. Then whispered "You were their Secret Keeper, what happened." Sirius nearly broke down at these words "It's all my fault he explained I had them switch to Peter, if I hadn't . . ." he choked "Oh, Sirius." Arabella exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me." "Oh, I'm so sorry Arabella, I knew someone was passing information. But it was Peter, oh, Peter what turned you?" Arabella hugged him and they clung to each other. Until Sirius broke the silence "I killed him, I killed Peter, slowly with as many pain curses and torture hexes as I could remember. I don't know what came over me I can't even remember half of what I did to him." Arabella could not think of anything to say to this and chose not to comment on it.

"What are you going to do?" Arabella asked rocking Harry in her arms.

"I'm going to disappear, the ministry will never believe me there is too much evidence against me, especially with fudge as minister of magic." He sighed. Everything was packed and placed in his pocket. He was still deciding where to go. "I'm coming with you." She stated there was no room for argument but Sirius was about to anyway when he stopped and smiled. "Thank you" he said.

He stepped up to her and kissed her passionately. They had been going out for almost a year. A record according to James. Where will we go?" Arabella asked. She was nervous England was the only home she had ever known. She was scared to leave everyone she knew behind. "How about America?" Sirius asked

"Yes, America." She stated.

Again R&R


End file.
